Mother of Dragons
by JonSnow08
Summary: Set after "A Dance with Dragons". Dany and Tyrion have met and are coming home. Daenerys meets someone a long way from their place, beyond the Wall and Rhaegal surprises her greatly. This is my first Story, hope you like it! There will also be a big battle.
1. Westeros (Daenerys)

_Daenerys_

The fleet was eight hundred ships strong. Dany flew above her army atop Drogon's black and red, scaly back. Her saddle nestled on his long, serpentine neck on top of his blood red spinal scales. Viserion and Rhaegal twirled and spun like dancers alongside their 'Mother'.

She swooped down to land. She had taken up residence on the largest warship in the fleet (big enough to hold three adolescent dragons) that she had renamed_ Aegon the Conqueror._

_"_Your Grace!", Daenerys turned in her to look at the voice's owner as Drogon landed on the deck. It was Tyrion hobbling on his stunted legs "Your Grace. May I ride the lovely Viserion. He is so beautiful when the light hits those gold horns of his that I could not resist asking."

"You have _my_ leave, but we shall see what the my child thinks of you", she called Viserion down. He landed on the forecastle of the ship, smoke puffing from his nostrils. She walked over to him. He nuzzled her with his fiery hot head, molten gold eyes staring at her affectionately, "Bring one of the dragon saddles" she commanded. Grey Worm brought one of the newly made saddles. It was a beautiful saddle, made entirely of ivory. Scenes of the Conquest were carved into its sides, a white feather pillow sewn to the top. She strapped it to Viserion's back. Tyrion came close and held a hand out to the dragon. Viserion took an immediate liking to the dwarf. _This is a surprise, _Daenerys thought, _my children are usually very shy around people they do not know well. _A shy dragon (from what Dany had observed) was an aggressive dragon that roars and spits fire. To see Viserion being friendly towards Tyrion was such a joyous event, that Daenerys almost danced.

The Imp climbed onto the saddle, his small legs barley in the stirrups. Daenerys jumped onto Drogon's back with such ease that it must have looked as thought she had been riding dragons for years, when she had only just started. The two dragon riders bounded forward and leapt into the sky. Tyrion laughed and shouted with delight "wait until me sweet sister sees me. She will be seething with loathing and so will my father in is his grave!"

Even though Daenerys had an enormous fleet, the army was only a hundred thousand. She had heard rumours of another Targaryen, her nephew Aegon, who had hired the Golden Company and had an alliance with Dorne. His army was not as big as her's… yet. Dany had the armies of Qarth, Meereen, Bravvos, Pentos and Lys as well as her eight thousand Unsullied but these places were not part of Westeros. To win the trust of Westeros she needed a Westerosi army or at least some men of the Seven Kingdoms. Aegon was the son of the beloved Prince Rhaegar, her long dead brother who was the heir to the Iron Throne. Most of the Houses that have stayed loyal to House Targeryen would flock to their Prince's son not to his would give him an army larger or equal to hers and all made of Westerosi. _He is officially the heir to the Throne but I have dragons. _Her best option was to marry Aegon and let him ride Rhaegal. Her green dragon was the smallest of the three but more agile and still very strong.

"How are you enjoying the ride?" she asked Tyrion.11

"I love the wind, the sun and Viserion!"

"I am so glad to…"

"LAND HO!" Daenerys looked down. The captain of the ship was pointing. She looked and there it was; Westeros. She swooped down to the deck, The Imp right behind her. She ran to the front of the ship and stared in awe. All her life she had been searching for a way home and finally she had reached it with an army to claim what her brother never did.

It took a good part of the day to find a sufficient landing point, offload all the supplies and set up camp. They had landed in the Stormlands, near Tarth in Shipbreaker's Bay. Daenerys went into her tent and dressed appropriately for the weather (which was cold and stormy). She chose a pale red woollen gown with black fur trimmings around the edge of the drooping sleeves and the high collar. She slipped on black doe skin gloves and black fur cloak lined with red silk. She had her Dothraki handmaids brush out her silver-gold hair. She rested her new crown amongst her lazy curls. The crown was three dragons twined together, wrought in onyx with ruby eyes, horns and spinal scales. She looked like a perfect Targaryen queen. Dany strode out of her red silk tent.

"I am out to wonder the woods. Please come and find me if something is amiss" she told the guard. She left him and went to the stables from where she brought her silver horse and rode out of camp. All sound was muffled under the canopy of pine needles. It was humid and misty as well. No snow had fallen yet but it was clear that it would soon. _It is so different to the forests in Essos. _As she rode through the forest she came across something she thought was only found in the North. Its face peered out at her seeing nothing, yet seeing everything. Its white trunk and blood red leaves rose up towards the sun. The wierwood was amazing, huge.

_"__A Targaryen"_

"Who is there!" Dany turned around but there was no one.

_"__A Targaryen"_

_It's the Old Gods _Dany thought, _or I'm going mad_. She circled the tree and there behind the wide trunk was a girl… but her hair was leaves… and her skin was dappled like a deer in the sun. Her eyes were like Viserion's. "Are you… children…forest…a…a"

"_Yes. I am a Child of the Forest_" her voice was like the bubbling of a fresh stream, but it was wise and mature. It was now clear to Daenerys that the 'child' was not a child at all but a fully grown adult. It's just that her race was short and dainty. The 'child' stood up. She touched Dany's cheek softly.

_"__You my friend are destined for greatness, I see it in your eyes. Do not fear I will be with you like a shadow to light your way to your rule…on one condition. You let my people live and prosper in your forests and you never cut down a wierwood."_

"I promise" Dany was surprised and fascinated by this being, "do you have a name?"

_"__My name is long and complex but I have been known as Leaf. I have been sent to guide you and mentor you in the ways of the histories of the dragons and your people."_

"But isn't you race supposed to be dead?"

"_We are few but we still live and we have followed you through your life as well as your ancestors and their dragons."_

_"_I thank you Leaf"

"Your Grace!" Dany saw the guard running towards her

"Come with me Leaf."

_"__I shall stay in the trees but I shall always be close and I shall visit you in your dreams. Now go, take your horse and ride back to your camp. You will be surprised with what you find."_ Leaf climbed the white tree, disappearing into the canopy of red.

"Your Grace come quick!"

"What is it?" Dany was beginning to worry.

"The green one" the guard turned and ran back the way he came. Dany galloped after him. _What has Rhaegal done now?_

When she arrived in camp, the crowds had gathered around a dip in the ground. She slid off her silver horse and strode through the people. In the dip she found Rhaegal curled up. The dragon lifted his head to reveal something that left Daenerys shocked for days to come. Nestled there with Rhaegal, were three dragon eggs. One was deep blue with swirls of silver on its surface, one purple with flecks of gold and the last one was pure white. _Leaf was right. I am very surprised. Rhaegal is a female!_

_"_Start a fire" Dany said "we need to hatch some more dragons".


	2. Battle of Shipbreaker's Bay (Daenerys)

_Daenerys_

Daenerys watched the flickering flames, shy as a newly wed maid. She came forward, all three dragon eggs bundled in her arms. She placed them on the fire that was so full of life, yet so destructive.

She had swapped her beautiful red gown for a silk wrap so she could walk into the fires if need be without destroying an expensive dress. She so hoped that her hair would not completely burn off, it had taken her quite awhile to grow it back. Daenerys was surprisingly calm considering the events during the day. She had met Leaf, one of the children of the Forest and Rhaegal had given birth to three dragon eggs. Things like this do not happen everyday.

"Your Grace?", Missendei was by her side staring up at her with extremely intelligent eyes

"Yes child?"

"Did you know that Rhaegal was female?"

"No child"

"It must explain how much smaller she is compared to the other dragons"

"Yes, that is exactly right" Dany turned to her scribe, "you are one of my most trusted followers and I do not want you to be hurt. Please keep safe. You are like a little sister to me or even a daughter", and with that, Daenerys turned and stepped into the flames.

All was silent. Every body facing the fire in which their queen had just walked into, all worried for her safety. Daenerys Targaryen did not worry, for she was blood of the dragon and loved the fire and warmth. The silk wrap created an aura of fire around her as it burned, which gave an almost god like look. Daenerys placed her dragon eggs down and turned to face her people, all her hair burning and spitting. They kneeled before her when they saw that Her Grace was in no danger.

_"__You are the blood of the dragon. You shall rise up in the world and take what is yours. Your new dragons will be powerful and graceful" _Dany could hear Leaf in her mind, _"the blue one will be like Viserion, large and strong, the purple one will be like Rhaegal, small and agile… and your Drogon will be no match to the pure white one, for he will be mighty and so large that his shadow will cover the whole of King's Landing, but he will be a peaceful and spiritual creature. When threatened though, he will crush his enemy."_

Then, there was an ear splitting crack as the three dragon eggs opened together. The new dragons scuttled through the fire to Daenerys and curled around her legs. By now the fire was dying. Dany stepped over the embers, the three new dragons now cradled in her arms.

"Mother of Dragons, Mother of Dragons" her subjects chanted, "Mother of Dragons, Mother of Dragons, Mother of Dra…"

"AHOOOOOOOOO" a war horn cried, "AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the whole camp broke out into chaos. Daenerys searched the bushes and shadows for the attackers… and there they were. At the head of the army was a beautiful golden haired man with eyes like emeralds and shining white and silver armour. A white cloak was billowing from his shoulders.

"Jaime Lannister!" she heard someone cry. Dany ran to her tent with all three baby dragons. When she arrived she laid her children in some pillows as she pulled on her dragon riding armour. It was black with red rubies on the breast just like Rhaegar's when he was killed at the trident. Daenerys then ran to find Drogon. He was lounging by the beach eating a sheep. When he saw his 'mother' he got up straight away. His saddle was still on him. Dany jumped on his back and he lept into the air wings spread. They flew over the camp to survey the wreckage when Tyrion came up beside her on Viserion.

"Are you ready to kill some Lannisters Your Grace?"

"It would be my pleasure" she smiled at him in a way that showed that she was thirsting to kill someone from dragon back. Then she remembered the new dragons and swooped to her tent. It was burning. Dany slipped on her great helm to hide her baldness and pulled her sword from its scabbard. In front of her was the body of a Lannister soldier, her white dragon perched on top of him.

"Leaf was right. You do attack when you are provoked." the dragon shot silver and white flames towards the sky, "You are a baby! You should not be able to breathe fire yet. I shall name you R'hllor for your flames that have come to you so quickly. Now, keep your siblings safe while Drogon and I save my people." she left the burning tent and jumped back on Drogon.

"Sorry about that" she said to Tyrion when she found him, "R'hllor is capable of looking after him and his siblings"

"Who?"

"My white dragon. Now let's go and join the fight" they swooped down into the midst of the battle, "Drogon, burn the bulk of the army please", Drogon did. He bathed the battlefield in black and red flames that destroyed the back of the opposing army. He did it with such precision that none of Dany's army was killed. All the enemy soldiers looked up to see Daenerys Targaryen and Tyrion Lannister riding dragons and started to scream like little girls. Then from behind the army, Rhaegal rose up and smashed another large part of the warriors with her green and bronze fire.

The whole night was full of blood and fire along with screams and smoke. Dany flew over the battle and saw Jaime. He was hers to finish. Drogon dived and landed right behind Jaime.

"Lannister!" Dany called. Jaime turned, his golden locks flying around his head. Dany only noticed then that his right hand was made of gold.

"Your Grace" he gave a mocking bow then came at her. Dany parried his first slash and his second but his third came at her as a surprise knocking her down.

"Drogon!" her dragon whacked her enemy off his horse sending him flying with a flick of his tail. Dany walked over to Jaime. She was about to finish him but Jaime pushed her onto the earth.

"Any last words you crazed Targryen. You psychopath. You …" Jaime Lannister fell limp. Behind him stood Tyrion with a crossbow in his hands.

"Do not talk to royalty that way brother"

"Thank you" Dany whispered, shocked.

"We should be on our way Your Grace, we have won the battle and we need to repair the camp"

"How many of ours dead?"

"Only twenty"

"And their's?"

"All thanks to your dragons. Now come my queen" Dany took the Imp's hand. They walked through the camp, "We have set up a tent at the edge of the forest for you. It is very far from the dead and wreckage"

"Thank you. How did they find out we were here?"

"No one knows Your Grace but I will look into it" when they reached the tent, Tyrion left her to go and sleep under the trees that were being used for shelter since everything had been burnt. When she entered the tent, she found Leaf cradling Missendei who was sleeping

_"__Ssshhhh" _Leaf whispered, _"I have been looking after her and you babies during the battle and as soon as this tent was set up I moved them here for you"_

"Thank you Leaf. You have my leave to go"

_"__I shall be sleeping in the trees above you" _Leaf bounded out of the tent. Daenerys lifted Missendei and laid on the small bed made for her. Dany's baby dragons were curled up on her bed sleeping soundly. She stripped off her heavy armour and slipped on her bed robe. She climbed into bed next to the dragons and tried to sleep. She couldn't though with all the _new_ events in her mind. Dany reached up and touched her bald head. It felt strange not having hair once again. She turned to look at her babies. They gave her the comfort to sleep as well as a sense of protection especially from R'hllor. With her babies on her mind, Dany was able to sleep without dreams of fear.


	3. The North and Teenage Girls (Tyrion)

_Tyrion_

Tyrion was still trying to overcome the haunted memory of killing his beloved brother. Jaime had been his sibling and the only person who he could have called a friend from his old life. Of course now Daenerys had accepted him and he had many friends in her army. But Jaime was his brother, he was the only person in the Lannister family that had been kind and accepting towards him. _I had to protect the queen, _he reminded himself, _if I had not, she would be dead and so would her dreams of being queen of the Seven Kingdoms._

Tyrion waddled over to Viserion who was sleeping underneath an enormous oak tree at the edge of the woods. He looked so peaceful for an animal that could kill half an army. Tyrion held his hand out and touched the golden dragon's muzzle. Viserion woke suddenly and rubbed his head against Tyrion lovingly.

"Oh aren't you a beautiful boy?" Viserion roared happily.

"Tyrion!" Daenerys called from behind him.

"Yes Your Grace?" he said.

"Please kneel" he did. The Queen pulled a beautifully decorated sword out of the scabbard at her waist. Tyrion felt uneasy. Had he done something? Did Dany think he had betrayed her?

"Tyrion Lannister. You have served me faithfully" she rested the sword on Tyrion's right shoulder, "you have given me hope when I felt there was none" she rested the sword on his left shoulder, "and now, I will repay you. My lord, I name thee, Hand of the Queen" Daenerys pulled a golden chain of hands from her pocket and placed it around Tyrion's neck.

"I can't…" Daenerys cut him off.

"You can and you will. You killed your own brother for me. You have also advised me well" she helped him stand.

"Thank you Your Grace. I will serve as best I can"

"Your best is all I ask" she turned from him, "I am going North in a fortnight"

"Your Grace…" she cut him off yet again

"I need the North and the Starks. Ever since Bran came back south and took back Winterfell and his land, the North has become the most powerful of the Seven Kingdoms. He is _powerful _Tyrion. He took Winterfell by using his powers to control the Bolton army as well as the wolves and shadowcats in the area. His is the most powerful warg ever seen in Westeros. No other warg has ever been able to control more than maybe three animals let alone a whole army"

"Where did you hear all this?"

"Leaf told me after she came back from the North to tell her people that her mission was successful. She has won them the forests of Westeros"

"Aha. Who will guard you on your way there and what if the enemy sees you?"

"Do not worry" Daenerys beckoned him. She walked into her tent and pointed at a map of Westeros on her table, "I will ride Drogon, but we will go around the eastern coast and travel over the Narrow Sea. Then, I'll steer left back over the continent. We will fly over the Broken Branch river and land right near Winterfell"

"Are you sure about this?" Tyrion asked

"I need the alliance of some Westerosi and the North are powerful"

"But they were not on the Targaryen side"

"Nor were the Lannisters and I have just made one my Hand. It is settled I will leave"

"Your army is big enough"

"Not anymore. The Qartheen and the Mereenese have gone home with their ships which makes my army only sixty thousand and my fleet only half of what it was. And if I am to win the trust of the Seven Kingdoms, I need a Westerosi army. Now please leave me. R'hllor and his siblings will wake soon and they will need to be entertained"

"I will not let you go. It is dangerous and who will look after you new dragons?"

"Rhaegal and Viserion"

"No, you will not leave"

"Yes I will! Now go! Go or I will start to regret ever making you Hand!" she screamed. Tyrion walked out of the tent quite speechless. He hoped the Queen's plan worked (he had to accept it since she was the Queen). It was hard to win an alliance with the North. Tyrion strode across the field to his tent. Viserion was outside waiting for him. The Imp grabbed the dragon saddle from inside the tent and strapped it on to the dragon's back. Tyrion jumped onto Viserion and dug his feels into his flank. Viserion leaped into the air and roared. They soared and twirled in the sky.

As they flew, the sun started to set in an explosion of colours. Reds, yellows, orange, pinks and purples. It was a beautiful sight. Above the clouds was so peaceful. No loud noises and no screaming white haired girls. If only life could be like this all the time.

* * *

The next morning, Tyrion woke to find Viserion staring at him. The dragon had pushed his head into the tent almost destroying it, "You are a good boy. Now out please" as soon as the golden dragon went a soldier came running in. He bowed.

"My lord! The Queen has gone with Drogon and R'hllor. Rhaegal is looking after the other two babies."

"R'hllor was flying?"

"Yes my lord" Tyrion ran out of the tent. _She just could not cope with being lectured._

"Which way did she go?" the soldier pointed, "Give Darrio command of the camp and make sure the dragons stay safe" Tyrion strapped the saddle back onto Viserion who was outside of the tent then jumped on.

"My lord! Where are you going?"

"To find the queen" Tyrion and Viserion leaped into the sky and flew in the direction that the soldier had pointed. They flew for over three hours before Tyrion saw a black speck in the distance, "That's Drogon for sure. No bird has ever been that big even from this far". He drove his heels into Viserion's flank and the two companions raced off towards their Queen. _By the age of twenty you would think she would have grown up a little._ Daenerys was acting just like all the other young women that were in Tyrion's past life - this mainly meant Sansa since he had never encountered many teenage girls.

Within another hour, Tyrion had nearly caught up with Daenerys, Drogon and R'hllor, "Your Grace how has your flight been?" he called to her in an innocent yet naughty way.

"How did you catch up to me?" she shouted back

"Oh, I decided to fly fast"

"Well you won't stop me from reaching Winterfell, we're already over the North and probably close to the Dreadfort. Winterfell is probably only an hour away".

"Fine. We have been flying for the whole day and I need some food and a bed" they flew in silence for the rest of the time just looking down to their destination; Winterfell. They started to descend. The castle was now clearer through the mist and light snow. They landed right outside the walls of the seat of the Starks. Many, many soldiers came running out ready to kill if need be. Daenerys held up a peace banner to show that she wanted no trouble.

"I am terribly sorry that we have startled you. Dragons are not that common I know" Dany said with a hint of embarrassment.

"We have just come to negotiate with Lord Stark" Tyrion added, "We will leave the dragons outside to protect the castle while we are here"

"I am Daenerys Targaryen, true queen of Westeros and this is my Hand Tyrion or who you know as the Imp"

"You killed your brother, father and the king!" one man shouted at Tyrion.

"Yes I killed my brother to save my queen, I killed my father for saying the word whore and Joffery… I'll let you believe that I killed him. Now will you let us see Bran?" they stepped aside, too overwhelmed by the sight of dragons to complain. Dany lead the way, chin held high.

When they reached the great hall a squire opened the doors for them. They strode in together. Queen and her Hand. Sitting in the old throne of the Starks was a sixteen year old boy who Tyrion had last seen as a boy of ten. He bowed,

"My Lord Bran. We have come to talk to you about an alliance."

"I see" Bran patted his Direwolf Summer, "Please, continue"

Daenerys responded "as you know, I am a Targaryen and the rightful heir to the throne. I have an army but I have no Westerosi in it. I want to be a good queen and so I can earn the trust of my future subjects, I would like to create an alliance with you"

"I do not know if I should agree. Maybe if there is a marriage involved?" Bran suggested. Tyrion only now noticed that Bran was quite a handsome young man. He had russet coloured curls and beautiful blue eyes. His jaw was nicely shaped and his face was quite symmetrical.

"Done. I think you would be a wonderful King" Dany said

"As much as that offer appeals, I am already married to Lady Meera" a young woman stepped forward. She was tall and pretty in a rugged way with pale green eyes.

"Oh. Well then maybe one of my commanders could marry your sister Sansa?"

"Yes! I will have her escorted from the Eyrie as soon as I can. While we wait you may stay in our guest rooms. I think we have an alliance. You have my army"


	4. A Viper Reborn

Oberyn woke with an excruciating headache finding himself in what appeared to be a temple. His beloved Ellaria was standing above him with a worried look on her face,

"Where are we my love?" he asked her

"In The House of Black and White"

"And how did we get here?"

"That is a story to tell on our way back to Westeros or at least when we get some food into you", Ellaria walked him through countless passageways, down hundreds of steps and finally into a kitchen. By this time Oberyn felt giddy with exhaustion. On a table there was a hot plate of fish and a bowl of chicken soup. It was so inviting that the Dornish man just couldn't wait to dig in. He sat down and ate all the fish and soup in a matter of minutes.

"Now" he said to Ellaria after he was finished, " how did we end up here in Braavos and why are we here?" Ellaria sighed and started the story.

"When we were in King's Landing, a week before you were going to fight the Mountain, I had hired two priests from this place to take our places and deceive our enemies so we did not face the certain death. When you said that you would be Tyrion's Champion, I worried and had them take our places straight away. I stole a potion from Maester Pyclle that was supposed to make someone sleep for two weeks without need of food or water. I put some in your wine and by the time of the fight with the Mountain, we were both safely on a ship to Braavos where another boat took us straight here"

"Wait. How could they take our places if they don't look like us?"

"They can change their face. Usually they can only change into someone who has died but the two I asked for (and received) were the head priests of the House of Black and White. They can change into anyone with particularly potent potions and no one would know the difference. The lady called herself "the waif" and the man was known by my friend Arya (who has taken charge of the temple now) as "the kindly one". Unfortunately, 'you' died in King's Landing by the Mountain's hand. Though the Mountain died too by the spear of the kindly one. The waif is now at Sunspear, thought to be me. She is in prison to keep 'me' from rising in rebellion"

"Did you say Arya? Like Arya Stark?" A girl in a black and white robe stepped out of the shadows behind Oberyn, making no sound.

"This is Arya Stark. Now she does not go by that name anymore. She goes just by no one" , the girl bowed

"Lord Oberyn" she said

Ellaria turned to Oberyn and took a deep breath, "the reason that I wanted you to live was not only because I could not bear for you to die but because Daenerys Targaryen has come to Westeros. Dorne has sworn fealty to… your nephew Aegon"

"What! My nephew is alive?" Ellaria nodded, "wouldn't they swear fealty to Daenerys? She is the first born"

"Yes but they did not know she had come back. I was hoping that you could marry Daenerys and that way gain Dorne and Aegon's army. If you returned, the Sand Snakes would follow you and soon after the whole of Dorne! Doran would follow you, I know it". Oberyn was still trying to digest the news that his nephew was still alive! Should he follow Daenerys, who was the rightful heir by Dornish law or his nephew who was thought to be dead. He would follow his nephew… but he just could not bring himself to brake the Dornish law.

"I will marry Daenerys Targaryen". Ellaria seemed to relax after those last words. She came around the table and hugged Oberyn.

"Thank you my beloved" she kissed his cheek. Then suddenly she became stern, "well. We need to get you ready for the big travel. Arya will be coming with us to free the waif and take the kindly one's body. We have clothes ready for you to wear. We will be leaving at first light tomorrow"

"This way please" Arya said to Oberyn. More of a command than an invitation. The trio walked back down the way they had come but at a set of stairs, Arya made a sharp left and they came to a room with a steaming bath in the middle.

"In" Arya said in her commanding voice. Oberyn stripped of the robe they had put on him and climbed into the tub. Arya gave him a bar of soap and left the room. Oberyn was about to start cleaning himself when Ellaria snatched the soap from him.

"Let me" she wet the soap and softly rubbed it over his skin, "If you marry Daenerys, she might not like you having a paramour"

"Well I'm keeping you wether she likes it or not" he kissed Ellaria's hand. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. She cupped water in her hand and poured it into Oberyn's messy long black hair. After an hour he stepped out of the tub, his skin hot, clean and red; water droplets traced his muscle over his tanned skin. Ellaria brought him some clean Dornish clothing that she had carried over from King's Landing. He pulled on the clothes then pulled Ellaria close and kissed her full on the lips. When they parted she giggled,

"I guess you haven't lost your love and lust" she smirked, "Now come, It's time to show you Braavos. I have a cloak with a large hood to shadow your face just in case" She handed him a dark purple silk cloak embroidered with gold thread.

"Thank you my love" he swung the cloak over his shoulders and took his paramour's hand. They went up the stairs and left through a door of ebony and wierwood. Ellaria had found herself a matching cloak to hide her own face. They left and crossed a bridge that led to the city proper. Hand in hand they walked. Wondering through cobblestone streets in awe. It was so different to Westeros, their home. Yet, Oberyn could not wait to leave for home and find Daenerys, his potential wife. Maybe she will be beautiful and love him just like Ellaria did.

* * *

The next morning, Oberyn woke at midnight and changed. He left his room and floundered through the dark to the kitchen. He had a decent breakfast of bread, ham and eggs then went back to his room. He waited there for Ellaria to wake up and come to him. He looked around the room. It was very plain. There was one window but it was small. There was a bed, a desk and a book to write in. Other than that, the room was bare. It was cold as well. For some reason, they had put him in the only room without a fireplace. Oberyn was not used to the cold. Back in Dorne, the sandstone walls were always hot from the sun. It was always bright in Dorne, with its stained glass windows and blood orange trees. Braavos was a dreary city, covered in fog and secrets. _Why couldn't the House of Black and White be in a more colourful, bright place like Pentos or Quarth? _Oberyn asked himself.

Just then, Ellaria walked into the room dressed in an orange silk gown. She came of to Oberyn, "It is time to leave my love" Oberyn stood and followed his beloved out of the dreary room. They found Arya waiting for them at the large black and white doors at the front of the temple.

"My Lord. Ellaria. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes"

"Then let's go"

"Who will look after the temple when you are gone?" Ellaria asked as they walked to the Purple Harbour.

"There are other priests at the House of Black and White. I'm sure they will be ok while I'm gone"

"As you say" they came to the Purple Harbour and strode to a ship that Arya had hired that was leaving for Westeros. They climbed aboard just as the crew were preparing to leave.

"Oh my darling" Ellaria said to Oberyn, "we are finally going home".


End file.
